pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Frans/Paragonway
Huray, I think I've finally found a way to use QZ without the "just kill it" problem... 13 secs recharge Oath Shot should take care of it. Infinite Whirling Defense should take care of interrupts/knockdowns. Frans 14:45, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Nop, not rlly. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 15:43, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::I know there are other interrupts, but most of them aren't used a lot. Also, a little explanation wouldn't hurt. Frans 15:47, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Whirling Defense --> QZ and other spirits --> Oath Shot (half recharge) --> Whirling Defence, what's your problem? Frans 15:49, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Then either protect them with traps or keep casting them... both won't be a problem. Frans 15:50, 9 June 2008 (EDT) "Hai plz kill ma nrgy with qz!" [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:52, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :You're saying I lack energy? Frans 15:52, 9 June 2008 (EDT) For a paraway, this has hardly any defence. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:53, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :It has enough healing and removes the cracked armor consistantly. 80 armor, lots of healing, shields, etc. Take a look if you disagreed. Frans 15:56, 9 June 2008 (EDT) : :— Skakid 15:57, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Where's the picture. Frans 15:59, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::Unless this is pve, it has hardly any healing. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:11, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::No offence, but thats bs. Frans 16:18, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Only Finale of Restoration triggers like a thousand times. Frans 16:19, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Im clearly missing something then. SoR paras cant keep shit up with only one of them + SoP now. Even with finale, its easy to pressure through on someone. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:20, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :They have 80 armor + shield, 33% IMS, BoR twice every 10 seconds, SoR once every 15 seconds, GftE+FoR every 2 seconds, mending refrain, never surrender, they can cripple, weakenand daze their opponents, they can be healed with SoS twice every 5 seconds and Infuse health can heal as well so why does it lack defence? Really, a build isn't bad because you feel like saying it. Frans 09:41, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Rawr is gud, trust him. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:22, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah I know, I'm not trying to piss you guys off, I just wanna know how to improve it.86.86.36.63 05:39, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Needs much more SoR, or just traditional monk backline. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:46, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I could take out either the charger or the crippler, since they do pretty much the same thing.86.86.36.63 06:02, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::SoR is every 30 seconds. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:35, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Or I could use 2 SoR, 1 SoP with all 3 remove hex, so I can drop the expel, since remove hex will have only 4 secs recharge anyway. Frans 07:33, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::@rawr, yes, that's why I've done the best I could to create a safe way to use QZ. Frans 07:37, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ...